<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L.O.V.E. by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442062">L.O.V.E.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666'>Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Rating May Change, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People say, you always should think twice, before you`re doing something... Hermione Granger hadn`t really thought about it, when she had kissed her teacher...</p><p>But why had her teacher had kissed her back?</p><p>What`s going on between Hermione and Ron? Or more precisely what isn`t going on any more between herself and Ron...</p><p>They were a cute couple at High school...</p><p>Was that everything?!<br/>Was it wrong, to move in a flat with him together?!</p><p>L is for the way you look at me -&gt; with your beautifull blue eye<br/>O is for the only one I see -&gt; it's you... every day...<br/>V is very, very extraordinary -&gt; there are no other words<br/>E is even more than anyone that you adore -&gt; and definetly so much more than just a game for two....</p><p> </p><p>This is an AU</p><p>don't like, don't read</p><p>Rating may change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>She and Ron had started to meet in their third year at High Scool.</p><p>He also was her Partner at the prom.</p><p>Yes, she fell in love with him, because he was gentle, attentively, and he was really a good boyfriend for her, and after they had left High School, they moved together.</p><p> </p><p>A part of her, thought, it had happened far too quick, but the other part told her about the money, they could save, when they would move together.</p><p>And that part was Ron.</p><p>And actually he also had said, that he will find a job for himself, but he had found nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents had helped them with the rent, and after a few weeks Hermione had found a job as a waitress.</p><p>She had had talked with Ron, that he really had to find a job, because she didn`t wanted that her parents had to pay the half of the rent.</p><p> </p><p>And he kept promissing... two long years now....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Always think twice before acting..." People always said, but Hermione hadn't quite the time, nor the space to overthink something... anything, the moment their Lips collided, or the moment the older woman pressed her body against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione could only moaning, and kissing, and trying to dominate the other woman's tongue in her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew she hadn't had any chance, but the challenge was arousing...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,This is so wrong..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I know... we should probably stop..." Hermione suggested, and her teacher nodded. Still kissing her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,We definately should stop...." she said. Pressing Hermione harder against the wall...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione grabbed her teacher's perfect arse, and pulled her closer. She felt the growing heat inside her core, and earned a moan from the older woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone knocked at the door, and they broke apart immediately. Staring in shock at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Go... just... go..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione nodded and ran out of the office, without looking at the student who had knocked...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What would have had happened, if that student had not knocked?" Hermione thought, and almost jumped in her car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could still taste mint on her tongue, and she could still smell the parfum.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I`ve kissed my teacher..." she thought and drove home where her boyfriend would be. Her boyfriend who´s too lazy to get a job...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She entered their flat, and sighed in annoyance when she found his dirty clothes infront of the bathroom, while he sat infront of their PS4.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well... it was actually her PS4. She had bought it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Ron? Why are your clothes infront of the bathroom?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Because you`ve told me, I should clean them up." He said barely looking at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Yes... actually I meant by that, you should put them in the washing machine."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,You know that I can`t operate that thing." He said, while he continued his game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes, and thought:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"At least he could know, that the washing machine is not even in the bathroom..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picked his clothes up, and carried them into an other room, where they had their washing machine and the dryer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Ron!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,What?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I asked you to buy some laundry detergent!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Forgotten!" He yelled back, and she rolled her eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she left their flat again, and went into the next supermarket, to buy a few things, because she was absolutely sure, that the laundry detergent wasn`t the only empty thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why haven`t I look, what`s also empty?! Stupid girl..." she thought by herself, and bought some bread, and fruits, before she went home again...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,How was your day?" she asked him later, while their were sitting at the dinner table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Good. I had managed it to Level 52 today."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Yeah... I thought more about your research for a job." she said, and his good mood vanished as fast as one of those demons he destroys in that game.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's bad enough, that I know such things..." she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Well... I've made a few phone calls today, and three of them, I've called, will call me back until the week is over."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Good." she said, and cleaned the dishes afterwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Do you have to go to work taday?" he asked, but she shook her head, and said, she wanted to take a bath, and went into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the door was closed, she could hear him playing his stupid game, and she sank down on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She burried her face in her hands and cried as quiet as possible...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've kissed my teacher... I should feel guilty or something like that... it shouldn't have had happened..." she thought, while she laid in the hot water in her bath tub.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While she thought about those red, soft lips... the tongue in her mouth... the hands on her hips... the mint scent... those icy blue eyes; she let her hands travelled over her body... she closed her eyes, and entered herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment she thought about what probalbly was more pathetic: that she thought about her teacher, or that it wasn't the first time, she came on her own fingers...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I should've stopped her... why didn't I stop her?" Narcissa thought while she was under Lucius who tried to bring her over the edge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He breathed hard, and his movements got harder, but she didn`t felt anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Let me take you from behind..." he moaned in her ear, and she turned around. He pulled her hips up, and entered her vagina from behind...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It shouldn`t even felt this fucking good..." she thought, and at the thought of Hermione`s soft lips, she moaned accidentally, what made Lucius move faster and harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few seconds he glided out, and she felt him at her back entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Lucius..." she said a bit warningly, because the first time they tried it that way, went wrong, but he didn`t stop pushing in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She groaned with pleasure and a bit of pain, but this time he pushed himself slowly into her until he was inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She needed it...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She only needed it, even if... or especially because her thoughts were somewhere else...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere where she was aroused...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere where she could forget the cock in her ass ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,By the way, how was your day?" He asked a little later and she turned her face to him and said: ,,Nothing special ... students who tried to find problems everywhere instead of looking for the problems themselves. And Cohen had invited me to lunch."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,That fat guy, who tries to flirt with you since five years now?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Yes."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,What did you say?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Oh my goodness, Lucis... are you kidding me?! Before I go out with a guy, who`s that fat, and sweaty, and... disgusting, I`ll fuck myself infront of your eyes."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucius smirked at her, and nodded...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Good..." she said, and stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I'm going to take a bath."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where I will come on my own fingers..." she thought, and went onto the bathroom...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later the two women met at the supermarket, and Hermione felt that urge on her tongue, to say somethimg, but she didn't know what she could say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And everytine she looked at Narcissa, who stood behind her, she felt that heat between her legs, she had felt, when Narcissa had kissed her...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,We should talk..." Narcissa whispered while she passed Hermione, and without thinking, Hermione followed her...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tbc....</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They drove to Narcissa`s house, and Hermione looked around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,That`s a nice house..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Thank you... don`t worry... we`ll be alone." Narcissa said, after she had saw Hermione`s worried gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They entered the house, and Hermione looked around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were pictures on a wall on which she saw Narcissa with a woman in the Rocky Mountains, a boy with short blond hair, and a man with long blond hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa saw Hermione's gaze and stepped next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Lily Evans..." Narcissa said, and pointed at the woman on the picture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,We've made this picture many years ago..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,You two look very happy..." Hermione said, and Narcissa nodded: ,,We were happy..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,What happened?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Life..." Narcissa said and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,She started a job somewhere else, where she had met a guy two years after that picture..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,You don`t know where?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I didn`t wanted to know it... I loved her..." Narcissa confessed and Hermione looked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,And she...?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I`m not sure. We snogged a lot, and we slept together, but she never said something like that, and we never talked about feelings..." Narcissa said, and continued: ,,This is my son, and..." her finger rested on the man with the long blond hair: ,,...my husband..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione knew it, but it hit her somehow a bit...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Why did you kissed me...?" she asked while they were sitting on Narcissa's couch a bit later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I could ask you the same, Hermione..." Narcissa said, and they fell in an slightly uncomfortable silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione was asking herself the very same question day after day, but she didn`t know teh reason...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Perhaps because you are an attractive woman..." Hermione muttered, and hoped that Narcissa did not heard it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Or because I`m lonely... I don`t know... I-" soft lips interrupted her, and she hadn`t evenn realized, that she had looked in Narcissa`s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kiss was soft, but demanding at the same time, and Hermione moaned slightly, and moved her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hands found the other woman`s neck, and they pulled each other closer, and both of them deepened the kiss, until Hermione sat on Narcissa`s lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa`s hands found Hermione`s firm ass, and she squeezed it a bit, and their kiss grew into pure lust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa was about to pull at Hermione`s shirt, when they heard a key in the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They broke apart immediately, and Narcissa whispered: ,,Lay down, and keep your eyes shut..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as hermione was lying on the sofa, without any questions, Lucius entered the flat...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Who is this? "</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I also wish you a nice day." Narcissa replied before saying: ,,This is Hermione. I met her in town and she didn't feel well, so I invited her. She's been sleeping for an hour."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucius nodded and went into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione turned and they looked at each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Maybe there's something more we should talk about..." Hermione whispered and Narcissa nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Yes..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione left Narcissa's apartment after a few minutes and went back home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ron was sitting on the couch and as soon as she was in their apartment, he asked where she had been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I was in the supermarket. Do you know what a supermarket is for ?! You can buy things there that are empty... "</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I know what a supermarket is for, but you were gone for three hours..." he said, and she filled the fridge, and blushed heavyly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Well... I`ve met a friend from school."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I asked my sister. You didn`t met her." he said, and she turned around to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Are you jealous?! You know, I know much more people than just Ginny."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Yeah... whatever. Did you brought me the second chapter of my game, I`ve asked about?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,It was sold out." she said, and rolled her eyes, before she asked him, what he`s doing, because he went into the corridore, and put on his shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Looking for the game. I have to continue it. You don`t have to understand this, love."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and with that, he was out of their flat...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I fell down some stairs, and Narcissa drove over my body, and my boyfriend did not left the flat for a stupid game..." she muttered to herself, as if someone could rip her out of a nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went into the bathroom, and filled the bath tub, and took the sex toy with her she had bought...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,So... you`ve met someone at the supermarkte, and the first thing my stupid brother said, that you were with me?!" Ginny asked after the weekend, when they met at school, and Hermione nodded: ,,Yes."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,And he went out, after you came back, to buy a silly game?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Yes..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Did he got it?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Unfortunately..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I`m going to talk to him..." she finally said, and Hermione cleared her throat, before she said: ,,You can try, but he might be a little upset ... at least he'll be upset tonight at the latest."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Why..." Ginny asked, and before Hermione could answer, Narcissa passed them, and their eyes met.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa`s eyes were red, and after she was out of earshot, Ginny whispered:,, This woman can cry?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I don`t care..." hermione said, but she did cared...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Gin? I`ve forgot something. Will you wait for me in the cafeteria?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Sure..." Ginny said, and Hermione turned around, and followed Narcissa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How can someone be that fast in such boots...?" She thought, and searched for the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally she found Narcissa in an empty classroom, and entered it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,What happened?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa looked at Hermione and stood up. She was about to pass Hermione, to get away from her as soon as possible, and muttered: ,,It`s none of your business..." but Hermione was faster.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed Narcissa`s wrist, and stopped her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Narcissa..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I said it is none of your fucking business, Hermione!" Narcissa hissed, but Hermione didn`t cared. She pulled Narcissa in an tight embrace, and after a few seconds Narcissa gave up, grabbed Hermione`s shirt, and cried in her shoulder....</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tbc...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,He don`t see my tears... and I don`t let him see them..." Hermione started, when they were sitting on the floor of the classroom. She would have had Lunch now, but this was more important than any food in the world. At least for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I could masturbating right infront of him. He wouldn`t care..." Hermione continued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I know it is pathetic, but... I thought he would change... I mean, yes he changed a lot since High School. But..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,He chose a path, you won`t walk." it was the first time in a long time, Narcissa had spoken, and Hermione looked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Many of those things, you`re speaking of, are similair to my husband. He also changed a lot, and in a way, I don`t like too. After I missed my chance with Lily, I wanted to be with someone. And that is pathetic. I didn`t wanted to be alone. Everyone around me was engaged, already married, or at least had had someone. I wanted to have that too. That feeling, the knowledge, that there`s someone woh cares about you. And he was like that, you know. Lucius was gentle, protective, and... and I started to love him. He was always there for me, and we had had a lot of fun. He never touched me when I didn`t wanted to be touched, and he never slept with me against my will... Draco came, and everything changed. He`s 16 now and he lives at his aunt's."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Because you are arguing too much?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Yes, and no. he got a job in a restaurant, and it is easier for him, to get there without traveling that much, when he stays there... but back to the topic. After Draco came, Lucius changed. He was barely at home, and got rougher when it comes to sex. At one point I liked it, when he was rougher, because he tried out new things, but on the other hand... he came before I even reached my first orgasm. I know it`s a stupid reason, but..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,It is frustrating sometime..." Hermione finished Narcissa`s sentence, and took the hand of her teacher. Or Lover?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was that between the two of them?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Can you promise me something?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Sure..." Hermione said, Narcissa entwined their fingers, before she said: ,,Please don`t turn your back on me..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Hermione... I don`t know what it is between me and you, but I like it... you are filling something out inside of me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione nodded, and squeezed her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I`m not talking about sex." Narcissa said after a few minutes, and Hermione had to laugh, because she hadn't even thought of sex in that moment, but she promised it to Narcissa...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She also liked it, and yes, perhaps it will be her own secret for an unknown period of time...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Narcissa had decided, that it would be better, if she went back to Ginny, Hermione met Ginny in the cafeteria, and sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lunch was over, but she didn`t care...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Mione... where have you been? Lunch is over since an hour."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I know. I had to do something..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ginny scrutinized her, before she smirked: ,,You`ve found a book, did you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without thinking, Hermione nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps was her obsession for books her perfect aliby...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Sorry..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,It`s alright. Perhaps you should take a book with you from home, so you don`t have to took one from the library." Ginny said, and Hermione gave her a meaningfull gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I shouldn`t have said that to a bookworm..." Ginny muttered, and Hermione smirked, before she explained: ,,I can't do anything against it, alright?! It's like a reflex. When I find a good book, I have to read the first few pages. It's like an itching in the brain..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ginny laughed and nodded: ,,Alright, I think I can understand that. But... back to my brother. What have you done, that he will be upset tonight?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Well... I..." she hesitated, before she told Ginny what she had done, and Ginny listened to her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Oh my, Hermione... he's going to kill you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Might be, but it was actually my Playstation, you know, and he was glueded to that thing."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Mione, I love you so much..." Ron greeted her, when she came home, sitting on the sofa, with a Nintendo Switch in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,What the hell...?!" she asked, and he looked up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,It was such a brilliant idea of yours, to sell my Playstation, because, this Switch here, is so much better. Look, I can play on this small one here, or on the big screen. And that small one, I can take with me, when I'm taking a bath, or when we are going somewhere. It's wonderfull."</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"This is just a very bad dream... When Narcissa pressed me against the wall, I hit my head, and broke myself my skull... He had not bought himslef a Nintendo Switch..."</em> she thought, and went into their bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Your brother is a stupid asshole..."</em> she wrote to Ginny, who wrote back a bit later:</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>"What happened?"</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,We need to talk..." Narcissa said at the dining table, and Lucius looked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,It's that girl, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked in rather shock at him, and dropped her fork.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,What?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Narcissa, don't think, I'm stupid. I know it is that girl. I see it in your eyes, when you are coming home... I saw it, when she were lying on our sofa, how you were looking at her..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa looked at him, without knowledge, what she could say... what she should say...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Lucius, I..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Do you love her?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,What?! No... Yes... I don`t know..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He placed a hand on her arm, and looked gently at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Perhaps you should find out, Cissy. I wasn`t there for you the last years, and I`m really sorry about that... and yes, perhaps I saw it first, and let it be, as it was, and as it is, because you are finally happy..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa nodded slowly, and thought about it for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Are you okay with that?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Somehow yes... like I said, you are happy, and I want you to be happy. And if a woman can make you happy, than it is a woman. What should I do against it?! I can`t pull out a wand, and make her disappear or something like that. I mean, I can pull out another wand, but..." he said smirking, and she rolled her eyes laughingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Stupid idiot..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I know..." he said smirking, before he asked her, who that girl is.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I can`t tell you that, Lucius."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Why? Because I know, that she is propably a student?! I already imagine that, because, she is a bit younger than you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,She is my student..." she finally said, and his jaw almost hit the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Oh... that`s tricky..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, and they cleaned up the table, until he said: ,,Spend time with her."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,You should go to her, Narcissa. Or invite her in."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Sure?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>tbc...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,We need to talk..." Narcissa said, while she entered Hermione`s flat a few days later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione closed the door behind the older woman, and said: ,,I need to talk to you too..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Let me speak first, please..." Narcissa said, and Hermione nodded, and also agreed, when Narcissa asked whether she is alone or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa sighed and thought about it, and Hermione couldn`t wait any longer, so she said:,, I know I`m not easy..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,It`s not that-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,No please, Cissy, let me speak, because... I really know that I'm not easy. I`m a chronic bookworm, and perhaps I overreact sometimes. Especially when I walk pass a book store, because I just have to go inside, whether I have money or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But if you are willing to give me a chance to show you how less I care about the age difference between us. The chance to show you what I feel, than I`m willing to fight as hard as I have to, to win your heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don`t care what will comes our way, but I can promise you wholeheartedly that I will be there for you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps people will think, that we don`t fit to each other, but how can they know that?! They can`t know that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know, that I love you, and I might be a little insecure, but-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I will be there for you too, Hermione." Narcissa interrupted her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I will hold your hand, and I will hold you. You don`t have to fight for my heart, because I already gave it to you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love you too, Hermione... perhaps I love you more, but than I don`t mean, I love you more than you love me. I mean I love you more, than the bad days ahead of us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love you more than any fight we will ever have.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love you more than the distance - in that case the age difference - between us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love you more than any obstacle that could try and come between us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love you the most, exactly how you are. So please... do me the favor and never stop, to stop infront of a book store..."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione looked at her with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa kissed her gently, and asked: ,,When's Ron coming home?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I kicked him out... he's living in a Hotel room."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,So... he can not enter this flat?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,No... why...?" Hermione asked, and Narcissa started to open Hermione's blouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Because, my love, I will show you how much I love you..." Narcissa whispered and slowly pulled off Hermione's blouse...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione smirked wide, and pulled off Narcissa's shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione stroke over firm breasts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I think we would be more comfortable in a bed..." Hermione whispered, and with that, she pulled Narcissa on her bra into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa let herself be pulled, and opened her bra, when they stopped infront of Hermione's bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They started kissing, and stroking over each other's body, until Narcissa pushed a slightly nervous Hermione gently down on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Relax, sweetheart..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I don't know why I am so nervous now..." Hermione whispered back, and Narcissa leaned over her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Let me take care of you..." Hermione nodded, and Narcissa kissed her neck, and her collarbone. She took Hermione's breasts out of the fabric of Hermione's bra, and started kneading them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione moaned softly, and Narcissa kissed herself a way down the small gap between Hermione's perfect breasts, and also pulled on her nipples.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Cissy..." Hermione moaned, but Narcissa only kissed herself downwards, until she reached Hermione's jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,I never..." Hermione breathed, and Narcissa's finger rested on the button.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Do you want this...?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Yes..." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,That's everything I need to know..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, she pulled off Hermione's Jeans and slip, threw it away, and placed many soft kisses on Hermione's leg, her thigh, and finally she reached Hermione's core.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">,,Cissy... what are you..." she started, but the rest of her question ended up in a long moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa had started licking her, and Hermione stopped thinking at all, and closed her eyes...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <em>THE END</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright... this is the final chapter, and I think that's okay... perhaps I'll make an update sometime, but for now, this is the end.<br/>I know, it's a short chapter, and it took me a long time but I had had a stressfull time, and as you all know, life sucks sometimes...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>